


Painted Claws

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Nail Polish, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Some fairies paint Akira's claws.





	Painted Claws

**Author's Note:**

> This was, like, partially born from Akira's claws/nails being different colors on his older art vs his newer art.
> 
> I have. Nothing else to say

Some fairies had decided to paint Akira's claws and the only question he'd had was, well… Where had they found the nail polish? They had refused to tell him and that was worrying…

But whatever. They'd been excited to color his claws and nails and he couldn't bring himself to say no. It'd be interesting to have them be neon green for a while. 

...Then they'd run out of nail polish after finishing the clawed side of his body. The container had been partially empty, and his claws were kinda huge, after all. Maybe they shouldn't have done the toes, too.

But whatever. What was done was done and they'd cry at him if he chipped it off right away, so… He would live with it, see how demons reacted to the sudden change. 

Most didn't seem to notice, not until he shoved his foot or hand in their face. Then they’d give him some half-baked compliment or even just make note of the new color. None of the reaction were telling him if he should've told the fairies they could do it again if they found more nail polish or not…

So he didn't even think to wait and see if Naoki noticed on his own. He just straight up put his hand on the side of Naoki’s face, making sure his clawed thumb was easy to see.

“Getting touchy feely today, are we?” Naoki put his hand over Akira's with a laugh. “Also… Did you paint your claws?”

“Yeah… Well, fairies did.”

Naoki looked to Akira's other hand. “So… Are those nails naturally black? Or are they actually painted too.”

“They just kinda changed when we became one.” He blinked a few times. He hadn't really thought about his nails being a weird color before this…

“That so?” Naoki let out a small ‘huh’ as he looked at them. “Kinda thought you were going for a goth or punk look for a second there or something.”

“I don't usually do anything intentionally when it comes to how I look. I thought you'd know that by now.”

Naoki shrugged. “Fair enough.”


End file.
